Es solo una cita
by Midday Giggle
Summary: Secuela de "Pequeñas Charlas, Grandes noches". Después de su primer encuentro, Soarin invita a Rainbow Dash a una cita, a la cual ella acepta. Los respectivos amigos de ambos los apoyan, ayudan y molestan al mismo tiempo, muy para la desgracia de ellos. Pero ¡Es solo una cita!… ¿Verdad?
1. Cap1-¡Es solo una cita!¿Verdad?

Holiwis :3

Hoy traigo una secuela de "Pequeñas Charlas, Grandes Noches". Me divertí mucho escribiendo esa historia y pensé: ¿Por qué dejarla inconclusa? Así que escribí esto.

AVISO IMPORTANTE: Contiene Spoiler de Equestria Girls: La leyenda de Everfree. Si no la has visto aún VETE.

Debo decir que lo único que no me gusto de la película fue Timber Spruce. No me gustó que Twilight humana se enamorara de él así porque así y deje a Flash atrás. Solo eso me gustó (Porque Flashlight es mi segunda pareja de MLP favorita)

Si llegaste hasta aquí es porque ya la viste, así puedes leer. Sin más preambulo, comencemos.

* * *

 **CAP. 1.- ¡ES SOLO UNA CITA…! ¿VERDAD?**

"¿A dónde vamos?"

* * *

"¿A dónde vamos?" la voz de Dash sonó al fin desde el otro lado.

Soarin tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio. Luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta para la chica al otro lado del teléfono.

Oh, rayos…

* * *

Rainbow Dash esperaba paciente una respuesta del chico al otro lado del teléfono mientras sacaba las llaves para entrar al edificio con las compras.

"Em, bueno, pues…" la voz de Soarin sonó del otro lado. Dash rió.

"¿Ni siquiera has pensado en ello, verdad?" Dash tomó las bolsas y entró al edificio, dirigiéndose a la escalera.

"¿La verdad? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que dirías que sí, así que no pensé en ello…"

Dash subía escalón por escalón hasta su piso: El tercero de cinco más terraza. Era un edificio lindo "Ay, hombres, no piensan antes de actuar, creí que eras diferente, lastima…" lo dijo con un tono burlón que hizo reír un poco a Soarin.

"Lo hubieras hecho tú entonces" le respondió él. Dash, ahora frente a la puerta de su departamento, buscó su llave en su bolso mientras hablaba "Hay, perdóname _Soar_ , lo hubiera hecho yo misma pero no tenía tu número. Alguien no tuvo las agallas de dármelo…"

Soarin rio "Tal vez ese alguien estaba un poco avergonzado por haber hecho el ridículo frente a tan hermosa chica aquella noche…"

Dash se quedó fría y su mano soltó involuntariamente las llaves y estas cayeron al piso. Sus ojos se dilataron y su cuerpo empezó a temblar incontrolablemente. Un rosa intenso cubrió sus mejillas.

Soarin se dio cuenta de su error "Eh… ¿Fue demasiado?"

Ella no respondió. Su corazón latía a mil por segundo y las palabras se habían atascado en su laringe.

"Oh ¡Demonios! ¿Lo arruiné verdad?" Soarin, del otro lado empezaba a sudar de miedo.

Dash sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y tomó el teléfono, que estaba apoyado entre su hombro y su mejilla, en su mano antes de sonreír, aun sonrojada.

"N-No te preocupes, no arruinaste nada, es solo que…" Dash inhaló profundamente recogiendo sus llaves "No acostumbro a ser llamada así, de otras maneras tal vez: Genial, Asombrosa, Cool. Pero no… Bueno, hermosa" Metió la llave en la rendija de la cerradura y la giró para abrir la puerta.

"¿Es enserio? No me lo creo, eres muy hermosa, más de un chico te debió de haber dicho eso…"

Dash entró con sus compras, aun sonrojada "¿P-Puedes parar?" Dash trató de cambiar el tema "¿Qué te parece esto?" cerró la puerta con su cadera y dejó las compras en el mesón de la cocina "No dices nada ahora, piensas en ello hasta entonces, me recoges en mi casa a la hora que digas y me sorprendes con cualquier cosa que hayas pensado"

"Me parece bien. Entonces… ¿El viernes a las cuatro?" dijo Soarin, esperanzado de que ella esté libre. Dash sonrió.

"Me parece perfecto. Anota mi dirección…"

Soarin se apresuró a tomar un lápiz y un papel y a anotar la dirección de Dash "Lo tengo, te veré entonces… Dash" y colgó la llamada.

A pesar de que él ya había colgado, Dash aun sostenía el teléfono en su oído. Después de un rato lo bajó y con este aun en mano se encaminó al sofá y se dejó caer allí. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, mirando al techo. Después de un rato tomó su teléfono de nuevo y marcó un número. Unos segundos después contestaron.

"¡Hola Dashie!" la saludó una voz alegre.

"Pinkie Pie, emergencia, reúne a las chicas, 15 minutos, Sugar Cube Corner" respondió ella sin rodeos.

"Okie Dokie Lokie…"

* * *

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" chilló Rariy "¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡RAINBOW DASH TIENE UNA CITA!" la peli morada parecía a punto de estallar.

Todas las amigas de Dash estaban reunidas en Sugar Cube Corner y por suerte para la reputación de Dash, el lugar estaba vacío.

Apple Jack la miró confundida "¿Cuándo te conociste con este chico? Emm…" obvio no recordaba el nombre.

Dash la miró "Soarin, y-"

"Lo conociste la semana pasada cuando fuimos al Midnight Club y estabas ordenando nuestras bebidas, él estaba sentado en la barra y conversaron hasta que llegó una chica medio mareada que él dijo era una de sus amigas y luego tal chica se fue mientras tú reías por el gracioso encuentro y cuando te tuviste que ir dejaste sutilmente tu numero en un papel sobre la barra ¿Verdad?" Pinkie tenía la cara pegada a la de Dash. De alguna manera había descifrado toda la historia y la había relatado sin parar a tomar aire si quiera.

"¿Cómo supiste todo eso?" preguntó Dash.

"Lo presentí" Dash parpadeó _"Pero claro… Es Pinkie Pie" pensó._

"Sin duda suena como un chico… Agradable" dijo tímidamente Fluttershy, tomando un sorbo de su smoothie de banana.

Dash suspiró "No tienes idea…" Un ligero rosa cubrió sus mejillas.

"Uuuuhhhh, te sonrojaste…" la molestó Sunset. El rosa de sus mejillas se intensificó "¡N-No es cierto!" sorbió un poco de su smoothie de vainilla y chocolate.

Twilight rió "Tranquila Dash, es completamente normal que te guste un chico, eso no te hace menos genial" le aseguró.

"Fácil para ti decirlo. Quiero decir, él es gentil y caballeroso, y divertido… Y simpático… Y amable… Y guapo" sacudió la cabeza "Pero es solo una cita, nada más…"

Rarity la miró y le sonrió de lado "Si claro..." sorbió de su Smoothie de mora y arándanos "Solo una cita…"

* * *

"¡ESTO ES TAN INCREÍBLE! ¡PODRÍA GRITAR!"

Spitfire puso los ojos en blanco "Eso estás haciendo…"

Fleetfoot rió "A, sí, upps"

Soarin se quejó "Ni siquiera sé por qué les dije"

Los tres amigos estaban en un parque cerca del departamento de Soarin.

Fleetfoot lo miró dolida "¡Oye! Soy tu prima de tercer grado"

"Y yo tu mejor amiga" le recordó Spitfire. Soarin giró los ojos "Tienen razón"

Fleetfoot se puso entre los dos "Bueno, ya, dinos Soarin ¿A dónde la llevaras?"

"Yo…" Soarin paró "No tengo idea…"

Spitfire y Fleetfoot se miraron entre sí y luego a Soarin. Spitfire inclinó la cabeza ligeramente "¿Es enserio?"

Soarin asintió. Fleetfoot sonrió "Entonces tenemos que prepararte desde ahora para tu cita con el amor de tu vida"

"No es el amor de mi vida" Spitfire y Fleetfoot lo miraron con cara de no te creo nada "No me malentiendan. Ella es asombrosa y gentil… Y divertida… Y amable… Y simpática… Y hermosa. Pero, es solo una cita, nada más"

Fleetfoot le sonrió de lado "Si claro…" se sentó junto a Spitfire "Solo un cita…"

* * *

"Rarity ¿Es esto necesario?"

"Oh ¡Por favor Querida! Claro que es necesario…"

Rarity, Dash y el resto de las chicas estaban en _Boutique Carrousel_ viendo como Rarity tomaba las medidas de la peli arcoíris "No necesito un nuevo vestido para la cita. Además ¿Crees tenerlo listo en 2 días?"

Dash intentó moverse. Rarity lo impidió "¡Ja! Rainbow, querida, casi parece que no me conoces. Podría hacer un vestido para la primera cita de una buena amiga en una hora y con mucho gusto. Ahora, _Chis chis_ , y quédate quieta"

Dash resopló "Es que ni siquiera sé dónde será ¿Qué tal si no se adapta al lugar?"

"Te aseguro que será muy funcional y además, muy bonito"

"Ya no lo intentes Rainbow, sabes que Rarity puede ser un muy testaruda cuando de moda se trata" le recomendó Sunset.

"¿No recuerdas mi primera cita con Flash?" le preguntó Twilight. Dash rió "Como olvidarlo, jamás había visto a Rarity tan sumida en sus telas" devolvió su vista al espejo frente a ella y miró su reflejo un poco preocupada. Tomó el dije circular de su collar con su mano, en un tic nervioso. Fluttershy lo notó.

"¿Te sucede algo, Dash?" preguntó en su típica voz suave. Dash no respondió.

"Rainbow, algo te preocupa, ¿qué es?" le preguntó A.J que también había notado la acción. Todas lo habían hecho incluso Rarity paró lo que hacía y la miró preocupada.

"¿Acaso no quieres ir?" preguntó Pinkie, que hasta ese momento había estado llenando su boca con malvaviscos que había traído de Sugar Cube Corner.

"No es eso…" susurró Dash. Las demás se miraron unas a otras y luego a Sunset. Ella entendió y asintió. Lentamente se acercó a la distraída Dash y tocó suavemente su brazo.

Sus ojos brillaron blanco, permitiéndole ver los pensamientos de Dash, pero lo que escuchó la preocupó aún más.

 _"¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Qué tal si no le gusto? ¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo? ¿Y si meto la pata? ¿Y si lo ofendo y no quiere volver a verme? ¡En serio me gusta y no lo quiero arruinar! ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Es lo que todos llaman amor? ¿Por qué siento un revoloteo en mi vientre? ¿Sentirá lo mismo? ¿Es solo una cita verdad? ¿Y si no sale como espero? ¿Qué tal si digo algo estúpido? ¿Y si me congelo cuando me halague? ¿Y si se acaban lo temas de conversación? ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!"_

Sunset soltó el brazo de la peli arcoíris y retrocedió con los ojos dilatados. Dash se dio cuenta de lo que Sunset había hecho y apartó su brazo "¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!" _No quería que nadie supiera eso…_ pensó

Sunset la miró comprensiva "Rainbow, entiendo que te puedas sentir insegura y es normal cuando vas a ir a una cita con alguien, todas lo hemos experimentado. Pero debes tranquilizarte, recuerda que nos tienes para ayudarte"

"Si quieres, podríamos darte consejos para que te vaya bien en tu cita" le ofreció Fluttershy y Pinkie la secundó "¡Sí! No hay razón de estar asustada"

Dash sonrió a sus amigas. Rarity puso su mano en su hombro y Dash volteó a verla "Si quieres podemos acompañarte. Estaremos cerca, y si te pones nerviosa, estaremos para apoyarte"

"Y recuerda" se le acercó Twilight "Si te pones nerviosa, solo respira profundamente y exhala lentamente, eso calmaría tus nervios"

"Tú eres Rainbow Dash, has vencido al mal junto con nosotras más de un millón de veces, puedes con una cita" le aseguró A.J.

Rainbow sonrió "Gracias chicas, me servirían algunos consejos…"

Rarity sonrió "Estoy segura que entre todas podemos ayudarte" se agachó para seguir con las medidas. El resto se sentó alrededor "Bien" comenzó Rarity, todas estaban listas para ofrecer sus consejos "Esto es lo que debes saber…"

* * *

"¿Un picnic? No. Demasiado empalagoso para la primera cita"

"¿El cine? Demasiado común"

Fleet y Spitt estaban sentadas en el suelo del gran departamento de Soarin (Suficientemente grande para al menos 6 personas) mientras ojeaban revistas que había traído de su casa. Soarin por su lado, se sentaba a un lado bebiendo una taza de té.

"¿Qué opinas de un café en una cafetería que abrieron hace poco? Sé que es un poco ordinario, pero es una primera cita. Un picnic sería demasiado raro, en el cine no pueden hablar. Un café, un buen pedazo de pastel. Una ambiente tranquilo en donde nadie los moleste ¿Qué dices?" dijo Spitfire. Soarin levantó la vista de su té de hierbabuena.

"¿Tienen Pie?"

"Es descortés responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta y sí, tienen Pie" Spitfire le dedicó una mirada. Soarin rió "¿Y es buena? La comida, me refiero"

"Oh sí, es muy buena, yo fui ayer y no quería salir de ese lugar. Era el mismísimo paraíso"

"¿Te refieres a esa cafetería en la 4ta Avenida? Oh sí, es muy buena" recalcó Fleetfoot.

Soarin bajó su té "Bueno, está decidido. Cafetería entonces. Y con lo del picnic me dieron una idea…" no dijo más. Fleet y Spitt lo miraron confundidas "¿Qué cosa?"

"Oh, nada…" sonrió inocentemente "Solo quiero mostrarle algo"

Fleet y Spitt se miraron entre sí y luego miraron a Soarin. Él sonrió "Bueno ¿Dónde es y cómo se llama esa cafetería?"

* * *

"Seda, no, tafetán, ¡No! terciopelo. No, no, no, no, no…"

Rarity lanzaba telas de todas las texturas y colores por todos lados mientras Rainbow, A.J, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Sunset atrapaban las que podían. La fashionista estaba buscando una tela en especial cuyo nombre Dash desconocía. Gracias al cielo ninguna de las amigas de Dash debía trabajar ese día y podía ayudar. Apple Jack cargaba alrededor de 15 rollos de tela de cada color existente, y atrapaba más gracias a su súper fuerza otorgada por el collar que llevaba. Dash usaba su súper velocidad para atrapar cuantos podía. Twilight su telequinesis. Fluttershy había llamado algunas aves para que ayuden. Pinkie y Sunset lo hacía a la antigua.

"¡AJA!" exclamó la peli morada cuando encontró lo que quería. Las demás suspiraron, aliviadas.

"Dios, Rares, avisa la próxima vez que vayas a aventar telas por ahí, no todas conjuramos escudos de diamantes" dicho esto, Dash dejó las telas que cargaba en su lugar. Las demás la imitaron.

"Si Rarity, mis amigos animales se han asustado mucho" dijo suavemente Fluttershy dejando lo que había atrapado con sus pájaros. Los pajaros trinaron. Fluttershy les sonrió "Si amiguitos, ya se pueden ir, muchas gracias por su ayuda" las aves se alejaron.

El resto dejó sus telas y Rarity les mostró lo que tenía en la mano "Pues sí, mis más sinceras disculpas, pero miren lo que encontré~" la última parte la dijo con voz cantora. Dash vio una tela color magenta, como sus ojos.

"Es tela" dijo Apple Jack.

"No cualquier tela, es chifón" mencionó Sunset. Twilight tocó suavemente la tela magenta.

"Es de muy buena calidad" se alejó "Se usa principalmente para hacer faldas"

"Y vuelos, no olvides los vuelos" le dijo Rarity. Dash giró los ojos "Bien, chifón, ¿Para qué lo necesitamos?"

Rarity señaló la tela o chifon o como sea "Esto, querida, será parte de tu vestido. Te lo aseguro, te verás divina. Ahora solo necesito tafetán" se acercó a sus telas de nuevo. Las chicas gritaron al unísono "¡NO!" antes de que ella pudiera hacer otro de sus "desastres organizados".Rarity las miró confundida "¿Qué? ¡Oooh! ¿Pensaron que…?" se rio "Tranquilas, ya lo dejé separado" sacó una tela blanca "¿Ven? Sin desastre esta vez"

El resto suspiró "Bueno, me tengo que ir, debo darle de comer a Tanque. Adiós chicas y muchas gracias por sus consejos" Dash salió de la Boutique.

Las demás le dedicaron un adiós con su mano mientras ella se retiraba y se iba a toda velocidad por los poderes de su collar. Una vez fuera, Pinkie le preguntó a Sunset "¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste en su mente?"

Sunset sonrió "Solo diré, Pinkie, que estoy segura de que esa cita terminará mejor que lo que ella cree… Solo lo sé"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Para empezar, gracias por leer. Por favor, deja un review o fav, quiero saber en qué tengo que mejorar. Soarin es un bobo tierno. Y lo de la cita entre Twilight y Flash... Digamos que la relación de Twi con Timber no duró mucho ¿Okey? Bueno. No odio a ninguna pareja, tengo mis preferencias, pero todas merecen ser respetadas. Sobre todo porque todos somos únicos y merecemos ser respetados y escuchados. Esta historia está dividida en dos (un two-shot), estoy segura que a esos amantes del SoarinDash (como yo) les encantará el final.

Aquí se podría decir que se están preparando para la cita.

Sin mucho más que agregar, Hasta luego.

-Midday Giggle


	2. Cap2-No es solo una cita

**CAP. 2.- NO ES SOLO UNA CITA…**

Viernes, 3:30 por la tarde. Soarin se miró en el espejo de su habitación. Solo se había duchado y cambiado el atuendo para la "ocasión". Una camisa blanca, una chaqueta azul y pantalones de vestir azules. Su peinado era el mismo estilo despeinado-y-peinado-a-la-vez-hacia-arriba de siempre.

Asegurándose de que no olvidaba nada (llaves, teléfono, billetera, etc) salió del departamento y bajó por el ascensor hasta la cochera. Se subió a su auto: Un convertible negro. El servicio militar te ofrece una muy buena paga. Salió en dirección al departamento de Dash, pero hizo una única parada antes.

Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que el barrio era, en sí, muy sencillo, pero bonito y acogedor. Las personas que iban y venían eran amables y ofrecían sonrisas sinceras. Algunas miraban con admiración el auto de Soarin, pero no se quedaba y seguían su camino. El edificio tenía cinco pisos y una terraza. Al entrar en la "recepción" se encontró con una habitación que llevaba a unas escaleras, una puerta detrás de un mostrador, unos cuantos sofás y una mesita de café. No había elevador. Una señorita detrás del mostrador aclaró la garganta. Soarin la miró.

"Disculpe, caballero, ¿Puedo ayudarle?" Soarin se acercó.

"Me llamo Soarin, eh venido a recoger a la señorita Rainbow Dash, en el departamento 3.A"

"¿Ah sí?"

Soarin asintió "Tenemos planes para hoy"

"Déjeme llamarla" extendió su mano para presionar un botón que tenía una plaquita que decía '3.A' en un intercomunicador. Después de unos segundos la voz de Dash se escuchó del otro lado "¿Sí?"

El corazón de Soarin rebotó tras oír su voz "Rainbow Dash, un caballero te está buscando, su nombre es-"

"¡Ah, Soarin! Dile que ya bajo, solo un minuto" y con eso se cerró la llamada. La chica del mostrador devolvió la vista a él "Ya la oyó, puede esperarla allá" señaló la 'zona de espera' del 'vestíbulo'. Soarin sonrió "Gracias" y se fue a sentar, a esperar.

* * *

"Hay, Dios mío Santo ¡Ya está aquí!" Dash se empezó a hiperventilar. Por milagro no había perdido la calma en el intercomunicador pero se había vuelto loca después. Sus amigas estaban allí con ella. Twilight la tomó de los hombros "Tranquila, respiraciones profundas y lentas" juntas inhalaron y exhalaron de manera que Dash se calmó en unos segundos.

"Ahora, querida, debo arreglar unas cosillas en tu vestido y cabello, además arreglar tu maquillaje" y sin esperar a que Dash respondiera empezó a retocar su maquillaje (que no era mucho, solo lo necesario: Un poco de rubor, rímel y sombra dorada, para resaltar sus ojos) y arreglar su cabello y vestido "Perfecto" dijo cuando estuvo satisfecha con su trabajo "Te ves divina"

"Gracias Rarity, gracias a todas" miró la puerta "Bueno… Aquí voy. ¡Oh! Mi bolso" tomó el pequeño bolso blanco de la mesa de café y se dirigió a la puerta "Cierren al salir, les contaré como me fue cuando vuelva" y se fue.

Pinkie y Rarity se miraron la una a la otra y sonrieron maliciosamente. Las demás las miraron confusas "¿Qué planean?"

Ambas sonrieron inocentemente "Nada…"

* * *

Soarin miraba periódicamente la escalera. Habían sido 5 minutos desde que habían llamado a Dash y ella aun no bajaba. De pronto, el sonido de pisadas en las escaleras lo puso atento. Se fue haciendo más alto hasta que una hermosa silueta se mostró en las escaleras. Soarin se quedó boquiabierto.

Rainbow Dash vestía un vestido que era blanco en la parte superior sin mangas para cubrir sus hombros, pero sí unas tiras gruesas para sostener el vestido (de cuello circular) y la falda estaba dividida en dos: La interior era de del mismo material que en la parte superior (tafetán blanco) y la exterior era chifón de color magenta, de estilo cola de pato (más largo atrás que adelante). En donde ambas telas se unían, en la cintura, había un cinturón dorado. Era un vestido sencillo, pero a ella le quedaba TAN bien. También llevaba unos zapatos de tacón, eran bajos. Llevaba un poco de maquillaje, pero no demasiado.

Y su pelo…

Ah, su pelo. Su cabello arcoíris no estaba como la última vez. Hoy, su cabello estaba en un precioso estilo ondulado. Casi parecía el movimiento de un río. Fleetfoot describiría el peinado como 'Beach Waves'. Su cabello de los colores del arcoíris hacían el peinado, el vestido, el maquillaje, todo más único. Ella se veía tan hermosa.

Aquel ángel bajó los últimos escalones y miró a Soarin. Ella lo miró, él la miró. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Las mejillas de Soarin ardían. Las de ella se ponían rosa mientras sonreía un poco avergonzada.

Soarin se levantó y se acercó a ella. Ella lo miró con la cabeza gacha mientras se sonrojaba. El color de sus mejillas era cada vez más intenso.

Cuando él llegó frente a ella, no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí, mirándola, observándola con sus mejillas ardiendo aun. Dash aclaró su garganta ligeramente.

"¿Me veo mal?"

Soarin sonrió "No" Acercó su rostro al de ella (ella le llegaba un poco más arriba del hombro con los tacones bajos) "Te ves hermosa"

Su sonrojo se multiplicó por diez y sonrió un poco apenada "P-Pues tú no estás nada mal"

Soarin sonrió y le ofreció su mano "¿Nos vamos?" ella aceptó y él la guio afuera. La chica del mostrador le dedicó un guiño a Dash y ella se sonrojó más. Una vez fuera Soarin le ofreció una cosa a Dash: Una rosa. Ella la miró y él le sonrió "Una bella flor para una bella dama"

Ella rio "Para"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"De decirme bella, o hermosa, o linda"

"Pero lo eres" ella se sonrojó más "Y no pararé de decirte la verdad" le puso la rosa en su cabello (previamente había sacado las espinas) y ella la tocó con cuidado.

"¿Nos vamos?" Dash asintió y miró alrededor "¿Vamos en taxi?" Soarin rio.

"¿Taxi? No tontita, nos vamos en mi auto" le indicó que lo siguiera y ella lo hizo.

"No sabía que tenías auto…" dijo Dash.

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, pero podremos hablar de ello cuando lleguemos" paró de caminar frente a su auto. Dash miró a todos lados menos al auto "¿Y dónde está tu auto?" Soarin rio y tomó delicadamente a Dash por los hombros. Ella se sonrojó por el contacto "Está…" le dio la vuelta y le mostro el convertible "… Aquí"

Los ojos de Dash se pusieron como platos "¿¡Este es tu auto?! ¿Eres rico o algo parecido?" Soarin se acercó a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió para ella "Algo parecido"

Ella, aunque un poco dubitativa, entró en el auto cuidando que no se atasque en la puerta la cola del vestido "Jamás me había subido a uno de estos" Soarin se subió en el asiento del piloto "Ahora ya te subiste a uno"

Arrancó el auto y empezaron a andar a una velocidad prudente "¿Y a dónde vamos?"

"Eso es una sorpresa…" Rainbow sonrió "¿Puedo tener una pista?" Él sonrió de lado sin despegar su vista de al frente "Te va a gustar…"

* * *

"¿Piensan seguirlos?"

"Necesita nuestra ayuda, querida, y vendrán con nosotras"

"Deberían respetar su privacidad"

"No los interrumpiremos, solo estaremos cerca por si nos necesita"

"No puedo creer que estamos haciendo esto"

"Nos asesinará…"

* * *

"¿Lista?"

"Lista"

"¿Segura que tienes todo?"

"Sí, vamos, debemos llegar antes que ellos"

"Aun no me creo que accedí a esto. Nos va a asesinar…"

"Sin duda lo hará…"

* * *

'Doux Baiser'. Una cafetería francesa con arañas de cristal colgando del techo, mesas con parasoles en el exterior, muchas otras en el interior, un montón de plantas y flores, y una enorme variedad de postres.

Dash miró maravillada el edificio.

"Bienvenida a 'Doux Baiser', una de las mejores cafeterías de la ciudad" le dijo Soarin.

"¿Y comeremos aquí?" preguntó ella, un poco sorprendida. Soarin asintió "A menos que tú quieras ir a otro lado, no hay problema en ello"

Rainbow negó enseguida "No, aquí está bien. Es solo que…" miró a la cafetería "No es el tipo de lugar al que entre seguido"

"Pues hoy lo harás, vamos ¿Prefieres comer afuera o adentro?"

Dash lo pensó un poco "Afuera, hace un día espléndido como para desperdiciarlo adentro" Soarin sonrió "Buena elección"

En realidad el tiempo era esplendido. Era un día soleado, corría una suave brisa y el cantar de los pájaros añadido al pacifico ambiente del lugar eran simplemente relajantes. Soarin corrió la silla para que Dash se sentara y ella lo hizo "Gracias" susurró, sonrojándose un poco. Soarin sonrió "No hay de que" se sentó frente a ella y ambos miraron la infinidad de postres, sándwiches y bebidas que ofrecía el restaurante "Hay mucho de donde escoger ¿tú qué quieres?" preguntó él, mirando a la hermosa chica frente a él. Jamás se cansaría de observarla y no pudo evitar sonreír y que esa sonrisa no se borrara de su cara. Ella escaneó la carta "Yo… Solo un café y un trozo de pastel de chocolate" dijo. Un mesero se les acercó "Buenas tardes ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?" preguntó amablemente.

"Para la dama un café y un trozo de pastel de chocolate. Para mí…" escaneó rápidamente menú "Un café también y un trozo de Pie de manzana"

El mesero asintió y tomó las cartas "¿Algo más que pueda ofrecerles?" preguntó. Soarin miró a Dash, ella negó con la cabeza.

"No nada más, gracias" El mesero asintió y se retiró. Soarin miró a Dash "Así que… Cuéntame sobre ti"

Dash lo miró, confundida "¿Qué quieres saber?" Soarin se encogió de hombros "Lo que sea, cuéntame de ti…"

Dash pensó un segundo lo que diría "Bueno, me llamo Rainbow Dash, tengo 23 años. Estudié en la secundaria Canterlot y me encantan los deportes"

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Pues… Era la capitana de cada equipo femenino en mi antigua escuela"

"¿En serio?" Soarin parecía sorprendido, ella asintió "¡Wow! Debes de ser buena con los deportes, no creo que eso sea algo que ves todos los días"

"Pues me tomó un tiempo. Empecé solo con soccer, luego me admitieron en tenis, natación, baloncesto, etc"

"¿Jugabas baloncesto?"

"Juego, aun practico de vez en cuando, aunque eh perdido practica"

Soarin sonrió "Pues con tantos deportes seguro llegabas muy adolorida a casa"

Dash se encogió de hombros "Algo, pero nada que un poco de hielo no pueda-" fue interrumpida por su teléfono vibrando, notificando que le llegaba un mensaje. Sacó el aparato de su bolso y miró la pantalla "Disculpa, solo tardará un segundo"

"Tomate tu tiempo, tenemos toda la tarde" Dash sonrió agradecida. Bajó su mirada al teléfono en su mano. La pantalla marcaba un mensaje de Rarity.

Rarity: _"¿Te diviertes, querida?"_

Rainbow Dash: _"Lo hacía, hasta que interrumpiste, eh tenido que cortar la conversación"_

Rarity: _"Lo sé querida, pero tranquila, da la vuelta"_

Rainbow Dash: _"¿Qué?"_

Rarity: _"Da la vuelta"_

Dash miró sobre su hombro. No muy lejos de ellos, en una mesa de la cafetería, había seis chicas que llevaban sombrero, abrigos de cuello alto y gafas oscuros. Cuatro escondían su cara con unos menús. Una peli morada y una peli rosada sacudían sus manos en su dirección. Oh no. OH NO.

* * *

Soarin esperó mientras Dash leía un mensaje y escribía una respuesta, frunciendo un poco el ceño. De pronto, su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Sacó el aparato y leyó rápidamente el mensaje. Era de Fleetfoot.

Fleetfoot: _"¿Te diviertes con tu amor?"_

Soarin: _"¿Qué quieres Fleet?"_

Fleetfoot: _"Quiero que mires detrás de ti"_

Soarin: _"Sin juegos Fleet"_

Fleetfoot: _"No, en serio, voltea"_

Soarin giró los ojos y miró sobe su hombro derecho. No muy lejos de allí, había dos chicas que llevaban gafas oscuras. Una reía discretamente mientras la otra sonreía de lado. Oh no. OH NO.

Soarin se volteó hacia Dash rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que ella lo miraba y guardaba su teléfono. El mesero llegó en ese momento con sus órdenes y colocó los postres y bebidas sobre la mesa. Ambos agradecieron y el mesero se retiró. Dash tomó una mordida de su pastel. ESTABA DELICIOSO.

"¡Wow! ¡Está exquisito!" exclamó ella, tomando otra mordida. Soarin mordió de su Pie. Era uno de los MEJORES PIES QUE HABÍA PROBADO.

"Tienes razón, está delicioso" dijo devorando su Pie. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y miró a Dash, que luchaba por aguantar la risa por sus 'modales' en la mesa. Soarin notó que tenía pedazos de corteza alrededor de su boca. Dash no pudo más y estalló en risa "¡HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" a pesar de sus intentos de calmarse bastaba con ver la cara de Soarin para volver a reír. Unos segundos después, él también empezó a reír.

Ambos compartieron una buena risa y cuando por fin se calmaron, Soarin tomó una servilleta y limpió su rostro. Dash notó que le faltó un poco en la mejilla izquierda "Te faltó un poco" señaló su propia mejilla. Soarin intentó de nuevo "¿Ya?" ni siquiera había tocado la mancha. Dash rio "No, en realidad no. Déjame ayudarte" tomó suavemente la servilleta de su mano y la acercó a su mejilla. Un poco dubitativa, frotó la servilleta contra su mejilla hasta que estuvo segura de que la mancha había desaparecido. Cuando iba a alejar la mano, Soarin puso la suya sobre la de ella, dejándola en su lugar. Sus ojos se encontraron. Ninguno se movía. Las amigas de Dash y Soarin contenían la respiración. A ellos no les importaba el mundo.

Dash bajó la mirada y suspiró. Soarin alejó su mano y ella alejó la suya "¿Pasa algo?" preguntó él. Ella levantó la vista a él y sonrió "No, nada"

Siguieron hablando por horas. Charlaron de diferentes temas: Amigos, familia, trabajo, etc. Sus teléfonos vibraron varias veces, pero a ninguno le importó. Todo giraba en torno al otro. Cuando ya iba a anochecer, Soarin pagó por ambos (aunque Dash insistió en pagar su parte) y se dirigieron al auto de Soarin. Una vez dentro, Soarin dijo "Me gustaría mostrarte algo" Dash lo miró "¿Qué cosa?"

"Es una sorpresa" con eso, Soarin arrancó el auto y se dirigió a ese lugar que Dash ignoraba. Las amigas de Dash se miraron entre sí "¿Deberíamos seguirlos?" preguntó Apple Jack. Sunset sonrió "No creo que Dash nos necesite más…"

Un poco más allá, Spitfire luchaba por mantener a su amiga quieta "¡Debemos seguirlos! ¡Quiero saber cómo termina!" exclamó Fleetfoot. Spitfire negó con la cabeza "No Fleet, déjalos ir, solos" Fleetfoot imitó a un globo desinflándose "Bien"

* * *

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Ya verás"

"No puedo ver nada, tienes mis ojos cubiertos"

"Lo sé, pero te va a gustar"

"¿Estamos en las afueras?"

"No, bueno, sí, no exactamente"

"¿Ya puedo ver?"

"Espera un minuto, cuidado con la piedra"

"Sería más fácil esquivarla si pudiera verla"

"No insistas, ya casi llegamos"

"Bien"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ya llegamos"

"¿Significa que puedo ver? Hace mucho viento aquí"

Soarin rio suavemente "Sí…" quitó sus manos de los ojos de Dash "Ya puedes ver…"

"Wow…"

Estaban en las afueras, no muy lejos, pero eran la afueras. Corría mucho viento y este hacía danzar el cabello de Dash y la cola de su vestido. Pero lo realmente impactante era el paisaje. Desde que salieron de la cafetería, Soarin le dijo que cerrara los ojos. Ella lo hizo y agradecía haberlo hecho pues esta sorpresa era muy hermosa. Estaban en un valle hermoso, repleto de colinas y flores. Pero no cualquier tipo de flores: Eran Girasoles y tulipanes ¡Sus flores favoritas! Entre las colinas en la distancia se podía ver el sol ocultándose al atardecer. Estaban parados en la cima de una colina y junto a ellos, un enorme roble que debajo tenía un asiento para dos. Dash miró maravillada el lugar "Sorpresa…" le susurró Soarin al oído. Dash lo miró y sonrió "Es hermoso… ¿Pero cómo sabías que mis flores favoritas eran los girasoles y los tulipanes?"

"No lo sabía…" le respondió él y se acercó a ella, sus frentes se tocaban. Ella no se alejó, solo lo miró a los ojos "Pero algo me decía que te gustaría…"

No dijeron nada más. Solo se quedaron así, sus frentes tocándose, sus narices también y sus labios a centímetros de distancia. Soarin la abrazaba por la cintura, Dash tenía sus manos sobre su pecho. Ambos querían mover sus labios juntos, pero eso era demasiado precipitado para una primera cita. Un escalofrío recorrió a Dash "¿Tienes frío?" le preguntó Soarin, ella asintió. Se alejaron uno del otro y Soarin se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a Dash. Ella la aceptó con una sonrisa y Soarin puso sus brazos alrededor de ella. Dash recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Soarin y Soarin su barbilla en su cabeza, inspirando el dulce olor de vainilla emanando de su pelo. Ella cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la calidez de Soarin mientras el sol desaparecía entre las colinas, sumiéndolos lentamente en la oscuridad.

* * *

Soarin estacionó su auto frente al edificio de Dash y se bajó rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a ella y extendió su mano para ayudarle a salir. Ella aceptó la ayuda y juntos se dirigieron a la entrada del edificio.

"Muchas gracias, de verdad, me divertí mucho hoy" le dijo Dash a Soarin. Él sonrió.

"Espero no sea la última vez"

"Claro que no, tienes mi número y mi dirección, llámame ¿sí? Dime cuando quieres volver a salir, yo estaré dispuesta"

"¿Quieres mi número?"

Dash sonrió "Por supuesto"

Soarin le dictó su número y ella lo guardó en los contactos de su celular "Listo"

"¿Lo anotaste bien?"

"Sí" miró a Soarin con un ligero sonrojo "Espero volver a verte pronto, _Soar_ , y solo para asegurarme de que vuelva a pasar…" se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Soarin se sonrojó aún más "E-Eh…" Dash rio por su adorable cara cuando se avergonzaba. Soarin la miró y la encontró totalmente tierna por su manera de reírse discretamente y el ligero rosa de sus mejillas.

Ella lo miró. Él la miró. Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar e, involuntariamente, ambos se empezaron a acercar cada vez más al otro.

Se acercaron…

Y se acercaron…

Y se acercaron cada vez más hasta que…

Sus labios se encontraron en el medio. Ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. Era increíble. Soarin la acercó hacia él y rodeó su cintura con las manos. Ella puso sus manos detrás de su nuca y lo acercó aún más a ella. Era como sí, de la nada, todo desapareciera y ellos quedaran solos en el mundo. Sentían millones de fuegos artificiales explotar alrededor suyo y sus mejillas ardían. El beso fue suave y tierno, no querían que acabara nunca. Lastimosamente tenía que. Se separaron unos momentos después, lentamente para disfrutar de sabor del otro el mayor tiempo posible. Abrieron los ojos lentamente y se miraron con tanto amor en su mirada que no se necesitaban más palabras. Dash sonrió pícaramente "¿No se supone que un caballero no besa a la chica en la primera cita?" Su tono era suave, pero burlón. Soarin parecía asustado de haberla ofendido. Ella rio "No te preocupes, me ha encantado…" le plantó otro beso, este fue más corto, pero con el mismo amor que el anterior. Se separaron "Te veré otro día, recuerda llamar…" y se encaminó a la puerta del edificio. Antes de que entrara Soarin la llamó y ella se volteó "¿Sabes qué significa 'Doux Baister'?" le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Dulce beso" le dijo. Ella sonrió y siguió su camino.

Soarin la miró irse y ella lo volteó a ver una última vez, le guiñó un ojo y entró, desapareciendo de la vista de Soarin. Él se quedó allí, en el silencio, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Una luz se encendió en el tercer piso y Soarin vio en la ventana la silueta de una chica. La inconfundible silueta de Dash parada frente a la ventana. Ella corrió un poco la cortina y se asomó. Soarin le sonrió y entró a su auto, alejándose del lugar.

* * *

Dash vio como el auto de Soarin se alejaba y suspiró alegre. Jamás en su vida se había sentido así. Su teléfono sonó. Ya sabía quiénes eran…

Se tomó su tiempo para tomar el teléfono y contestar.

"¿Cómo te fue querida?" un acento británico habló primero.

"Todas estamos aquí" la voz de cierta chica de cabello rojo y naranja sonó después.

"Queremos saber cómo salió todo, si no te molesta" habló una voz tímida.

"¿Te divertiste?" una voz alegre sonó después.

Dash se tumbó en su sofá y suspiró alegre "Honestamente chicas…" jugueteó con un mechón morado de su cabello "Jamás me había sentido así…"

* * *

Soarin entró a su departamento, dejó las llaves en la mesa junto a la puerta y se tumbó en su sofá. Qué gran noche. Su teléfono sonó. Él lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó.

"¡Soarin! ¿Cómo te fue, primo de tercer grado?" le preguntó una voz inconfundible.

"¿Qué tal salió todo?" preguntó una segunda voz.

Soarin sonrió "De maravilla muchachas…" suspiró "De maravilla…"

Ellas tenían razón: No fue solo una cita. Fue más que eso. Fue el inicio de algo increíble.

* * *

*8 años después*

"Así que… Así se conocieron" preguntó una niña de seis años. Tenía el cabello de tres colores: Rojo, amarillo y celeste. Sus ojos eran esmeralda y su piel, celeste pálido.

Rainbow asintió "Sip, así fue"

"Es una historia tan tierna…" dijo una segunda niña. Su cabello era naranja, verde y morado. Sus ojos magenta fuerte, y su piel, celeste pálido.

"¿Tierna? Más bien Sosa" dijo la primera sacando la lengua con cara de asco. Rainbow Dash rio "Te pareces tanto a tu tía Scootaloo, Shooting Rainbow"

"Yo creo que fue muy dulce…" dijo la segunda niña.

Los cuatro estaban cenando juntos, Soarin a la cabecera, Dash a su derecha y las gemelas a la izquierda.

"Pues seguro fue algo interesante, pero aprendí que a veces es bueno salir de tu zona de confort y experimentar algo diferente…" Soarin habló, miró a Dash amorosamente "… Nunca sabes que cosas increíbles te esperan a la vuelta de la esquina"

"Son tan lindos…" dijo la segunda niña. Rainbow Dash la miró "Tal vez debas pasar menos tiempo con tu tía Rarity, Bright Skies"

Bright rio. Rainbow recogió los platos vacíos "Bueno niñas, vayan a cepillarse los dientes y a dormir, mañana deben ir a la escuela" ambas se levantaron y se acercaron a su padre, que les dio un beso en la frente a cada una y luego a su madre que repitió la acción. Luego les desearon buenas noches y se fueron a su cuarto corriendo.

Dash llevó los platos sucios al fregadero y los puso en este. Iba a lavarlos cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por atrás. Sonrió.

"¿Te eh dicho cuánto te amo?" le susurró la voz de su esposo al oído.

"Muchas veces, pero no me importa que lo sigas haciendo" respondió ella mientras abría la llave y fregaba los platos. Soarin le dio un tierno beso detrás de la oreja "Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…" repitió varias veces. Dash sonrió y levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de su esposo "Yo también te amo…" volteó la cabeza para darle un beso a Soarin el cual él aceptó.

Después del beso la tomó por las manos y se las retiró de los platos sucios "Yo los lavaré hoy, ve a descansar" le dijo suavemente. Dash sonrió.

"Soarin…"

"¿Si?"

"Tengo algo importante que decirte…"

"¿Qué cosa Dashie?"

Rainbow Dash respiró profundamente "Estoy embarazada…" dijo lentamente. Soarin se quedó de piedra.

"D-Dijiste ¿Embarazada?"

Dash asintió "Sí, embarazada…"

Soarin soltó una sonrisa más grande que la de Pinkie Pie "¡ES ASOMBROSO!" la tomó por la cintura y la elevó. Ella rio. Soarin le dio vueltas "¡Vamos a ser padres! ¡De nuevo!"

Dash le indicó que bajara la voz "No le eh dicho a las niñas aun…" Soarin la bajó y le dio un tierno beso "Lo haremos en la mañana, estarán muy felices"

Ambos se sumieron en un abrazo largo, disfrutando de la calidez del otro. Y pensar que todo empezó con una noche a la cual ninguno tenía ganas de ir…

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Realmente amé escribir esto. Deja un review, fav, lo que sea, quiero saber qué te pareció.

Te veré de nuevo en "Heridas del pasado"

-Midday Giggle


End file.
